


Just a Magical Hermit

by TheDyingRedRose



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Elemental Magic, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Magical Realism, PBB 2017, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phandom Big Bang 2017, Red writes, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingRedRose/pseuds/TheDyingRedRose
Summary: Daniel, a Magic craftsman and hermit has never enjoyed the concept of soulmates. Shame he had to find one on a dreaded day out.Fic for the PBB 2017!





	Just a Magical Hermit

Red~

  
In a forest far away from any civilization, stood a cabin nestled deep within the trees. It stood in a small meadow with short grass and a creak running behind. Inside stood two bedrooms and baths, along with one larger room. The larger room contained the kitchen, and what was supposed to be a living/ dinning room area. Instead it held the kitchen, bookshelves filled to the brim, and tables here and there. There was a couch, but it was shoved to one wall, diagonal of the fireplace.

  
In the middle of all this stood Daniel Howell. A hermit of few years, and a magic craftsman. Currently he was standing over a cauldron, murmuring and adding a sickly green fluid. In the fireplace sat a boy made of fire, playing with jacks.

  
Daniel grumbled when the potion turned white. That wasn't right at all. The boy, (also known as Christopher,) got up from his seat and walked over to where Daniel was sitting. He shook his head at the man, "You added too much ginger."

  
Daniel glared at the fire spirit. "How in hell do you know?"

  
"Because I'm not an idiot," the boy smirked.

  
Daniel huffed, "That may be true, but your biggest enemy is water. You can't go near three fourths of this planet."

  
The boy shook his head, "Says the person who is capable of it, yet stays in this cabin the majority of the time. When was the last time you even saw another human?"

  
"I have no need to interact with humans. I have magic and spirits to talk to and appease," Daniel responded.

  
The boy scoffed, "You are gonna die alone, an old hermit. Then your body will be eaten by cats."

  
Daniel raised an eyebrow at the boy, "How exactly are cats going to get in this cabin? I have it spelled for no entrance unless permission is granted."

  
The spirit huffed, "My point is that you need to get out of this cabin more often than you do. It's ridiculous how much time you spend here."

  
"I'm perfectly fine where I am," he declared. He grabbed the cauldron and went to the sink. Christopher followed and hopped onto the counter as he cleaned it out.

  
"How do you expect to learn everything when you won't even go out of the house to get new books? You've gone through almost all of these that you have," the spirit pressured.

  
Daniel sighed and washed his hands, "I suppose you could be right."

  
Now that he was thinking about it, he did use all of his black candles and candle wax up. He could go to the shops to get some more.....  
Or he could just buy the candles. Making candles always took a long time. He had better things to do, like read a magic book or work on a herb remedy.

  
Although, going out into town meant he had to see other life forms. Rather it was humans, angels, demon, or anything else that fell into the category of 'sentient being that could consciously speak to him,' he wasn't very interested. Even Chris was a bit much for him.

  
However, the newest shipment of magick books was supposed to come out soon. One of them had caught his eye the other day when he was searching for new ones.

  
The witch shook his head once more before resting it on a cabinet, "I’ll go out soon."

  
"Grand! Mind getting some seeds though? You need to work on a natural side of magic," Christopher chided.

  
Dan started a list. He was going and getting candles, wax, seeds, and new magick books, Maybe even treat himself a coffee too. Now starts the mental preparation as to not roast anybody.

~

  
Town, to put it lightly, was a pain in the ass. Creatures of all different kinds were rustling and running throughout. Different shops were lined up about the streets. Daniel wasn't surprised when he saw that the shop centered on 'soulmate' magic was the busiest.

  
Daniel wasn't a fan of the soulmate concept. He believed that there were thousands of people in the world you could have a great relationship with. As he grew up he did his best not to become bitter, but with it always being shoved in his face, it didn't exactly turn out that way.

  
He was glad that his shopping was quick. He found everything he needed at 'Pjs Alchemist,' and had a small discussion about why dragon scales were such a hot item on the market. Pj himself was an eccentric character, writing stories and reading palms day in and day out. It was clear to everyone who met him that he enjoyed it, and was always up for some crystal ball or tarot reading.

  
Dan ended up with about twenty different books, five black candles, a new tarot deck and bag, a line of dragon scales, blood (Pj insisted that no one was killed in the acquiring of it,) and about ten pounds worth of candle wax. He was satisfied and had it all portaled to his home. Now that he was out in town though, he might as well look around a bit. He was a creature of curiosity after all.

  
The quieter side of town was a lot nicer in his opinion. There was a small park with a fountain in the middle of it. However, this made it easier to notice people. He saw a girl taking pictures around the fountain. He expected her to take a picture of herself, but when she turned the phones camera around, she cringed. She was quick to put it back in her pocket and sit down on the edge of the fountain.

  
This made Daniel notice the sadness in her. The way she forced herself to sit up straight, the poorly covered bags under her eyes. She looked so sad and so just... done. Daniel shook his head. It wasn't his business to get involved.

  
The flowers were in bloom under the street lights. The street lights were turned on due to the decently cloudy day. The town was quaint, and old brick buildings seemed quiet. He wasn't very surprised when he felt a raindrop hit his skin, followed by more.

  
He ducked into the next cafe, glad that it wasn't very far. The cafe was small, the chairs green and the tables wood. A window ran across the whole front of the store. He nodded at the clerk, "Hot chocolate please."

  
A quick thank you and ringing up was near painless. He sat down in front of a fireplace on the opposite side of the room. The chair was comfy, and he was content with sitting here for a small while.

  
Sadly, his peace didn't last long. He had closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair. A person was walking past him, assumably going to the window seat in the corner, when they stopped and gasped. Daniel was just about to snap as he felt their stare on him..

  
"Never saw a grown man wear all black before fucko," he sniped. The person in question made small, squeaky sounds, almost like they were trying to speak but couldn't. Daniel groaned and opened his eyes.

  
He was shocked. A man around his own height stood to his side. His hair a bluish-black and swept in the opposite ways of Dan's. His eyes were a bright blue, and his cheek bones slightly sharp. He looked lanky, dressed in skinny jeans and a red flannel. What really shocked Dan though, was the tingling on his own skin.

  
He looked down at his hand, not surprised to see a mark. The other man - his soulmate, looked down at his own as well. It was a tiny blue rose with brown colored petals. It wasn't bigger than an inch, and sat a little below his thumb joint. Daniel glared at his hand. The man however, looked ecstatic.

  
Daniel grumbled and cursed lightly when he looked up. With that he got up and rushed out of the shop. 'Why the hell did I go into town today,' was his main thought process.

  
As he rushed down the pavement he heard a bell behind him, and a faint 'Wait!' It only made him walk faster. In a couple seconds his wrist was grabbed and he was turned around. His wrist tingled where the fingers were wrapped around and sent a small shrill too his spine. The man, his soulmate, was breathing slightly heavily. "Hi."

  
His voice sounded like music. He jerked his wrist out of the hold. It had stung a little when he stopped smiling, but he needed to make this clear, "Hi, names Daniel, I do not want or need a soulmate, please leave me alone." He finished will a small smile.

  
With that he turned around and started walking away again. He did not want to see the look on their face after he said that.

  
~

  
When Daniel finally got home he sunk against the door. He heard the fireplace light, but ignored it in favor of banging his head back on the door.

  
"You look less than joyful," Christopher said with a small teasing in his voice.

  
Dan was tempted to flip him off. "Met my 'soulmate' today," his voice was a bit snide, annoyed with the situation. He was debating never stepping foot in town again.

  
"Where are they then?" Chris sat down in front of him, conjuring more jacks. The marble conjured and hit one of them.

  
"Hell if I know," with that Daniel stood up and went over to his crates, opening up. He smiled slightly at the contents and started packing away his new treasures in proper places. Chris looked a bit stunned at the new information, "You met your soulmate, then left them."

  
Daniel did a firm nod. He didn't see why this should be such a big deal. He knew for a long time that he wouldn't be accepting his 'soulmate.' Chris started ranting at him, but he promptly blocked him out, before threatening to get a bucket of water. Chris glared, disappearing, leaving Daniel alone once more. Just the way he likes it.

  
~

  
Life went on as normal, with the exception of Chris asking questions here and there about the 'soulmate' issue. "Daniel, I don't think you understand this. He is your soulmate. Other half of your soul, magic, and life."

  
Daniel huffed as he grabbed a bag of ginger, taking one out and cutting it, "I'm doing just bloody fine and well on my magic by myself. I don't need him. Besides, he's a mortal. One of the least powerful creatures known to all kind. Surprised they aren't extinct by this point. Pitiful."

  
"Says the man who is running away from what he's scared of," a loud rumble of thunder made the house shake. A few seconds later a knock sounded at the door.

  
"What kind of idiot would be out in this weather," Daniel grumbled as he opened the door. His eyes naturally widened as he saw who it was. "What the hell are you d-" he was interrupted by a loud crack of thunder. He grabbed his soulmate's shoulder, pulling him in the house.

  
"Damn, bloody idiot. Going out in weather like this. Showing up uninvited to a witches house. Thought I made it clear that I want nothing to do with you," Daniel grumbled, using a heat spell to dry the man off.

  
"Good day to you too," their voice was overly cheerful, a small smile on their face. They stepped back slightly when the heat spell was cast, before bringing a hand up to feel their now dry hair. "Thanks. I- I'm Phil by the way."

  
Daniel gave a small hum, getting back to his work. Phil stayed in place, looking around the cabin in amazement. Chris walked up to him, "You're the scrubs soulmate? You, Mr. Cheery, lion t-shirt. I mean, you're both giants, but what else could you possibly have fitting for each other?"

  
Phil gulps slightly at the spirit. He isn't used to such paranormal, high rankings showing themselves to him, "I- well I'm- I'm hoping to learn that."

  
"By going out when the weather spirit of the towns are angry? You should really spend some time thinking these things through. For all you know you could've got flash flooded, dimwit," the spirit scolds. He looks borderline annoyed, as if wondering how humans could be so unintelligent.

  
“I wasn't expecting it to get this bad. I just wanted to find him,” Phil admitted with a small sigh.

  
At this Dan groaned, “Let's get this clear now, shall we? I have no interests in having a ‘soulmate,’ much less one that's human. The whole concept of soulmates is ridiculous and childish. Now I suggest you stop being so foolish and start coping with the fact that it's simply not going to happen. You're going to wait here until the water goes down enough for you to go home, then we will never see each other again, unless in passing.”

  
When Dan looked up, he swore he could feel his heart crack a little. Phil stood there with tears in his eyes, reminding Dan of a kicked puppy. Dan had to look away when the man actually whimpered, “That's alright.”

  
Chris ended up shooting daggers at him, before taking Phil's hand and leading him too the guest bedroom. When the spirit came back in the room he got up on one of the kitchen stools, and glared at Dan, “Are you pleased with yourself now. Daniel, he's your soulmate. His soul is literally the other half of yours. He could make your magic so much stronger, and give you the companionship you need. You're going to end up dying alone in this old cabin, a few spirits being your only friends. Is that really what you want?”

  
Daniel's eyes stayed on the ginger he was cutting, remaining silent.

  
Phil was laying on the bed, staring out of the window. He felt… empty. His soul hurt, and he could only see blurry outlines due to the tears in his eyes. He had waited his whole life, optimistic and wanting to meet his soulmate. Here he was, finding out they didn't even want him. He curled up, hugging the pillow tight. Soon his eyelids began to droop, sleep capturing him in a restless slumber.

 

~

  
Daniel was up all night, making multiple potions. Rather they were for water damage or flower growth, he didn't stop. By the time he finally took a break one of his bigger tables were completely filled with different labeled and bottled potions. The sun had just come up, and Chris was reminding him to get some sleep soon. Daniel grabbed his book and looked for the next recipe.

  
When Phil woke up, Dan could feel the aura in the cabin change slightly. It sat distastefully, overly sad. Daniel groaned slightly, wishing the man could at least try to rane in the aura. He went back to focusing on his potion, a simple erotica one that had been ordered. He wasn't a fan of the type of magic, but knew he was the main potion provider of the town.

  
When Phil finally got out of bed, it was with a loud groan. His head ached and his heart hurt. A dull thrum went continuously through his veins. His hair was sticking out in all sorts of ways. He saw a pair of clothes set out and grabbed them, going in the bathroom to change. His eyes weren't as blue as normal, and even his skin looked paler. Who even knew that was possible. He scrubbed his face a little, trying to dispose of all traces of tears. His soulmate already thought less of him, no need to make it any worse.

  
He blushed a little when he noticed there was only a t-shirt and boxers. He supposed he had Chris to blame for that one. He slipped them on, before running a hand through his hair for what felt like the millionth time. He walked through the hallway, hearing what sounded like a small clutter of glass. Dan must have been up already. When he stood in the door of the main room, it was rather obvious Dan hadn't been to bed yet. The mass amount of potions showed what he did during the time. “Good morning,” his voice was   
quieter than he would of liked, but he supposed that's what happens when you cry yourself to sleep the night before.

  
Dan sighed when Phil finally came in the room. He let his eyes wonder to look at him for second, immediately gulping slightly, a blush rising to his cheeks. Phil was wearing a t-shirt he had ordered forever ago. When it got here he found it was way too big on himself. It wasn't as big on Phil, but still swallowed his frame. Dan went back to focusing on the potion at hand, cursing the universe and Chris. When Phil said a small greeting he made a small sound of acknowledgement, refusing to look up again.

  
Phil frowned a little, but continued anyway, “Would you like me to make breakfast?” He didn't like not having anything to do, and if he was staying here for a couple days, he at least wanted to make himself useful.

  
Dan’s cheeks were blushed a solid pink, and he was sure that he had a headache from sleep deprivation. He made a small noise of agreement, keeping his eyes trained on his works. He went over to start boxing some of the thing on the table, only to run straight into Phil. He gazed unamused at the boy who was now clinging to his shoulders to keep balance.   
Phil’s face was bright pink and his eyes wide. He looked up at Daniel to apologize, only to feel the breath get practical knocked out of him.

  
They were staring at each other. Both taking in the tiny details on the others face. Phil didn't even think about it when he leaned forward, hearing the others breath hitch in surprise.

  
Dan didn't know what to do when he felt a pair of lips on top of his. It sent tingles up his spine, and something thrum through his body. He hesitantly closed his eyes, before trying to copy the movement. Phil’s hand found its way to the back of his head, the other one gently holding one of his hands.

  
When Phil finally pulled away, Dan felt frozen. He barely blinked opened his eyes before realizing what had just happened. A few unrecognizable noises came from his mouth, before Phil interrupted him, “Your eyes are glowing.”

  
Dan furrowed his eyebrows before going over to a mirror. His eyes were glowing a more golden color than his natural brown. He moved his eyelid a little, trying to get a better view of it, “This isn't something that makes sense. At all. A magick user doesn't show signs of it on their skin unless allowed, or a mass amount of power is being surfaced and/ or used.”

  
In the background, Chis could be heard. He was chanting a mantra of ‘Yes’ and ‘I told you so,’ as well as some expletives. A few minutes later he came in the room, seeing a worried Phil and Daniel trying to piece together why his eyes were glowing, “You two have bonded in a way, as a result Daniel’s magic had gotten stronger. It will continue to do so as the two of you bind together.”

  
Phil’s eyes widened before his face broke out in a smile. Daniel looked less than happy though, rushing over to a bookcase and searching through books rapidly, “There has to be a way to undo it. Right?”

  
Chris shook his head, “A bond that stands between the soul, is one only breakable by death.”

  
Daniel dropped his book and leant against the wall. He brought his hand up and brushed his hair back a bit when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He immediately tried to push it away, “N-n-no.”

  
Phil ignored him and pulled him into a hug. Daniel fought it for a second before finally relaxing against him and let a few tears fall from his eyes. Phil rested his head against the top of the others, “We’ll be okay. I promise.”

  
Daniel stayed in his arms for a while. He didn't want to admit it, but it felt nice. Phil had moved them to the chair in the room. It was just big enough to hold the two of them while Phil tried to comfort him.

  
Phil felt a bit of a sting in his chest, he was sort of the reason for this. He felt a bit bad that he was enjoying being this close to his soulmate, but knew that Daniel needed the comfort. He'd try his best to be a good soulmate.

  
He hasn't expected this honestly. He hasn't expected a soulmate that didn't really want him. He'd always saw people so ecstatic to meet theirs. Always a happy couple that just… fit. Almost like puzzle pieces.

  
He ran his fingers through the others hair. Daniel will come along eventually. Sure he originally didn't really want a soulmate, but maybe he never saw how nice it could be. Phil was determined to show him that it could be more than a burden..... hopefully.

 

The End.

 

 


End file.
